


Leorio's yaoi chin

by Ceileice



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gakuen Handsome 4eva, M/M, Yaoi Chin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceileice/pseuds/Ceileice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and his chin go on a breathtaking adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leorio's yaoi chin

One lovely morning Leorio was sleeping and happily dreaming about his favorite treat ever,

Banana Cream Pie.

He was just about to bite into a deliciously-cut slice of the damn pie, but then, through closed eyes (the back of his eyelids), he saw light.

The rays of the sun... Sunlight... The light of the day.

And he woke up to rub his eyes.

He was very disappointed because the pie wasn't real, it was all fake; a dream.

He frowned because he wanted banana cream pie but nobody would make it for him...

Not even Kurapika, who was conveniently enough eating bacon downstairs.

Leorio smelled the bacon and decided he must atleast have some if he can't have the pie he wants.

So he got out of bed, yawned, and put on his fluffy purple bunny slippers. They were his favorite ever since Kurapika bought them and kissed them 66666774225 times!

But before getting to that nice bacon (hopefully Kurapika didn't eat it all), Leorio stopped by the dresser to stare at himself in the mirror.

He absolutely needed to know if he looked good.

Well, he thought he always looked good BUT you can never be too sure, you know???

So he stared at his reflection.

He was just about to pose when he saw TERROR!!!

OH MY GOD!!!

PURE TERROR!!

It looked as if his chin grew 555555555555555555555555 inches.

not really

His chin was long and pointy, though, and it looked fucking stupid!!!

Leorio rubbed his eyes. Several times.

The Hunter gods had granted him THAT chin???

No, no. This can't be happening, he thought to himself.

"THIS MIRROR MUST BE BROKEN!!!!" he screamed as he punched it and it cracked.

There went their 500000000 Jenny mirror.... 

Kurapika bought it for 5 Jennies from Killua, who said it made his butt look fat.

"oops" But Leorio didn't regret breaking the mirror at all. Truly, it had to be a lie, right???

So he went downstairs to see Kurapika.

Kurapika was still eating bacon.

In fact, there was a whole pan full of bacon.

Where Kurapika got it from? WHO THE FUCK KNOWS!!!

Anyways Kurapika was reading a book on how to spell simple words but it didn't make sense it him.

He could not understand how Pariston could not be arranged to spell Pairo???

then Leorio said, "Kurapika, that's offensive to dyslexic people."

Kurapika gasped!

"Hi Lerry-O." he said.

Then Leorio smacked the book out of Kurapika's hands and asked, "KURAPIKA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?"

Kurapika fucking blinked.

"what"

Leorio raised a brow, "You can't tell if there's something or anything different about me?????"

Kurapika fucking blinked again. He wanted to get back to his book.

"No."

Leorio let out a sigh of relief. It really was just the mirror after all!

Damn Killua, he thought.

If the mirror could make Killua's ass look fat, then it could make Leorio's chin look longer!!!!

Perfect logic!

"...Unless you're talking about your ridiculous chin, then yes." Kurapika said after Leorio celebrated by grabbing a slab of bacon, "Honestly, Leorio! What the fuck!"

"What the fuck were you thinking??" Kurapika continued.

Leorio had dropped his slice of bacon. He was very sad. Sad for his bacon but mostly for his FUCKING WEIRD CHIN!!!

"KURAPIKA, I SWEAR I DIDN'T CHOOSE THIS LIFE!!" he screamed.

"You didn't choose the thug life, the thug life chose you?" Kurapika asked, "Leorio, you and I both know that is bullshit. Only shitty people like Chrollo use that as an excuse for stealing Starbucks gift cards from Target."

Leorio said, "haha true"

".......BUT THAT DOESN'T HELP MY FUCKING PROBLEM!!!!"

Kurapika shrugged and picked up his book again. He also grabbed some more bacon and started eating it.

Leorio was mad. Kurapika just didn't care enough. He never did!

But Leorio knew just fuming at him wouldn't do any good. Kurapika had already gotten used to it... or more like, learned to ignore it.

So Leorio instead snatched the pan of bacon away from Kurapika, who was about to stick his greasy baconed hands on another slice.

"Nope! You're not getting anymore until you help me!" Leorio said as he opened up his suitcase, which he pulled out of his ass, and poured all the bacon in it.

Kurapika's eyes grew bigger and watery. The bacon was what kept him alive all these years.

"heheheh too fucking BAD!" Leorio evilly chuckled.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR CHIN!!!!" Kurapika screamed as he Chuck Norris Roundhouse-kicked Leorio in the chin.

LEORIO Fainted!

...

When Leorio woke up again, he could see black.

All black.

"IT'S MR. POPO FROM DRAGON BALL!!!" he screamed as he used his chin as a weapon and swatted at whatever was there.

"Aaaaaah! Fuck!" the person yelled.

Aw fuck.

It was Chrollo Lucilfer.

Leorio jumped up. "The fuck are you doing in my home!??!?"

Chrollo scratched his ass. "Your home? Excuse me? You're in Target."

"AND YOU JUST CAUGHT ME STEALING!!" Chrollo screamed.

Leorio blinked.

Chrollo dropped a lot of Starbucks giftcards. There was a Dominoes one too.

"what the fuck?" Leorio asked.

"IT'S ALL YOUR STUPID CHIN'S FAULT!" Chrollo screamed.

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about!" Leorio yelled, "Besides, I was just home with Kurapika and now, somehow, I'm here at Target! It makes no sense!"

Chrollo scratched his own chin. With the same hand he scratched his ass with.

Secretly, he wanted a nice long and pointy chin like Leorio's. It would make up for his tiny cock amirite?

So he had a little plan on how2steal it.

"You see, you fucking fool dumbass, Li'l Pika must've thrown you all the way here." Chrollo answered in his I-Fail-At-Being-Sexy tone, "If you need proof, just look over there."

He picked up Hisoka (who for some reason was there) and used Hisoka's erection as a sign to point to the (shattered) windows to the left.

"WELL FUCK!" Leorio screamed! "I'M NOT PAYING FOR THAT!!!"

"That's a long fucking chin, bana-" Hisoka started but was cut off by Chrolloser.

"I smell bacon in your suitcase, which you shoved up your ass." Chrollo said, "Give it to me."

Leorio was surprised that Kurapika didn't take the bacon???

Also Kurapika must have shoved the suitcase up his ass AGAIN.

Leorio scratched his retarded chin, "Hmmm... sorry, bub. FUCK YOU!" And he teleported his fist up Chrollo's booty butt.

Chrollo quickly used Hisoka as a meatshield, and Hisoka's wiener was knocked off.

Hisoka cried for his lost wiener.

The fuck would he tell Illumi now?

"sorry babe i lost my penis..."

But Illumi, who had been watching it all the whole time, laughed like a motherfucker.

Hisoka had no fucking idea.... poor him.

Then Chrollo threw Hisoka into the gift card rack and started laughing evilly.

"Now, Phoenix Wright, this is where you give me your chin."

Leorio said, "wut?"

"You heard me," Chrollo continued. Then he got out his grabby hands and started running after Leorio.

"WHAt THE FUCK!!" Leorio screamed.

He accidentally ran into an old lady, who was knocked out by his ridiculous chin.

The old lady died later that day.

Chrollo didn't fucking care though. All he cared about was CHIN.

"GIMME YO FUCKING CHIN!!!" he screamed.

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE THIS CHIN WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Leorio screamed back.

He knew he couldn't fight against the Spider head.

He also knew that the Spider couldn't give good head.

LOL

So he thought, "What would Kurapika do in a situation like this?"

Leorio thought for a while. Way too long.

He said, "Oh, I don't have a fucking brain to think with anymore thanks to my chin."

"I CHOOSE YOU, KURAPIKACHU!" and he threw a pokeball.

A Wild Kurapika Appeared!

How do you plead?

Chrollo stopped running and laughed evilly... again.

"Now I have to idiots in my palm. And one will give me his Big Chin."

"Big Ochinchin." Kurapika, who was hungry for bacon, said.

Chrollo didn't mean THAT chin, though....

But he wanted that too.

ew.

"Kurapika, look! It's your sworn enemy, the Phantom Troupe leader!" Leorio said, "Now come up with a brilliant plan like the last time, will you?"

Kurapika fucking blinked. "Bacon?"

"No bacon." Leorio answered.

"Bacon?"

"NO FUCKING BACON."

"I couldn't care less about the Spider Shitheads. All I need in my life is bacon now. Not revenge. Fuck that fucking bullshit." Kurapika said as he gave his middle finger to Chrollo.

That pissed Chrollo off. Like really.

"Excuse me? Well, fuck you too Gay Pikachu! All I want is your manwife's CHIN!" Chrollo yelled.

"OCHINCHIN!!" Kurapika screamed.

"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING CHIN." CHROLLO YELLED IN ALL CAPS.

Then Chrollo used his fag book and tried to steal Leorio's yaoi chin ability, if it was even an ability.

"Now I've won." he said as he broke into sinister laughter as Leorio and Kurapika just stood there like dumbfucks. He was going to put the ability to use, oh yeah.

"Wrong, fuckhead. You lose." Leorio corrected.

Then he stabbed Chrollo with his chin.

Kurapika gasped!

Chrollo, completely shocked, fell to the floors of Target, covered in a pool of his own blood.

"I never thought I'd die to a chin...." Chrollo thought before he died.

He never made it to heaven, no matter how many bibles read... or shoved up his ass.

2bad4u Chrollo.

Leorio sighed. "Wow, that's all it took to kill him?"

Then he stroked his long pointy and bloody chin.

Kurapika's mouth was still wide open.

"The fuck?!?!" he yelled.

Then Leorio said, "Let's get the fuck out of here. I killed an old lady and I don't want to be caught."

Kurapika just stood there.

"I have bacon in my suitcase." Leorio said with an annoyed expression.

Kurapika was motivated to run now, so he ran out the store with Leorio.

"The suitcase is in your ass, right?" Kurapika asked Leorio as they ran away happily even thought people were fucking scared to see a man with a long bloody chin what the fucking fuck fuck the fuckers man fucking ass what fuck?

"Yes." Leorio simply answered.

...

Kurapika was reading the newspaper and it read that Chrollo the gift card thief had died with a Starbucks gift card shoved up his ass.

"Huh? Leorio didn't do that... I wonder who did."

Then he thought about it...

Starbucks gift card....

Gift card...

Card...

FUCK!

IT WAS HISOKA!

Kurapika ripped up the newspaper as he saw an angry Leorio mumbling about banana cream pie.

"Hi, Leorio! How's your chin??! did you cut it off?" he was really trying.

"No... But I did find out who is responsible for it!" Leorio, freaking pissed, answered as he held a tube of what would've been easily mistaken for shaving cream if it didn't read 'CHIN GRO.'

Kurapika fucking blinked.

"THOSE FUCKING KIDS!" Leorio yelled to the whole world as he angrily shook his fist.

Meanwhile, somewhere, somehow...

"Heh! We sure did get him good, didn't we?" Killua asked.

"Un!" Gon replied.

And they high5'd.

...

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you kids and Gakuen Handsome.


End file.
